Cranktoggle's Buzzboxes
Cranktoggle's Buzzboxes eloquently shows that gnomes can be highly inventive in pursuit of their ... research ... goals. Cranktoggle's Buzzboxes : You meet Wizbang Cranktoggle in the inn in Auberdine. He regales you with his inventiveness, describing his latest invention, the "buzzbox". He doesn't tell you what it does, or what it is for, but he does say that it needs constant maintenance. How are they maintained? They need parts from nearby creatures. A bit creepy, maybe, but he offers to pay you to fix them, and that's good enough for you. So off you go. Buzzbox 827, near the flight platform, happens to need 6 Crawler Legs from the nearby Pygmy and Young crawlers along the coast. Easy enough to find. You insert them, and the buzzbox makes some grinding and banging noises. : The Buzzbox makes a humming noise and spits out the money Wizbang promised you. Wizbang's voice can be heard coming from the buzzbox, thanking you for the repair. If you're up for it, there's another buzzbox to be fixed. This one needs three Thresher Eyes to repair it. Wizzbang has a case of the hiccups, but is able to direct you to Buzzbox 411, along the coast considerably north of Auberdine. Much like last time, you put the parts in the slot, it hums to life, spits out your reward and Wizbang thanks you. It seems, though, that he's drinking something he calls "crawler wine". Hmm... : Buzzbox 323, the next one on Wizbang's list, is yet further north, along the road near the Cliffspring River. This one turns out to need half a dozen Moonstalker Fangs. You have a little trouble understanding the gnome, as he appears to be drunk enough to be slurring his words. Still, you find the fangs and bring them to the machine. This time, you can hear the sounds of static and the ramblings of Wizbang before you even put the fangs in the machine. Again, the machine grinds the teeth up as soon as you put them in, chucking out your reward in coins. : ... and there's yet another buzzbox needing what you are coming to believe are less repairs than 'ingredients'. Over the boiling and dripping sounds coming from the machine, Wizzbang is just barely sober enough to tell you what is needed and where to find the last buzzbox. You have no idea how or why, but apparently several scalps from the Grizzled Thistle Bears are needed for this last one. So, bear hunting it is. As you approach Buzzbox 525, you can hear Wizbang singing... ::Though crawler wine's shweet, ::and thresher ale fine, :::and moonstalker moonshine ish grand. ::There's nothing sho dear, ::as a thistle bear beer, :::and shoon I shall have shome on hand! over, and over again. It's contributing to the delinquency of an inventor, but you've already got the scalps, and he's drunk of his own accord. Into the slot they go. Wizbang, audibly drunk, confesses what you've pretty much guessed: that the buzzboxes are a combination of communication device and specialized still, making fine liquor. It seems the night elves of Auberdine don't much care for his trade in liquor, so he has resorted to subterfuge. Rewards At least he's a friendly drunk. He set Buzzbox 525 up with a bottle of to share with you. And no, you can't really tell if it's thistle bear bear, just that it's alcoholic. And after all that running around gathering ingredients for that lush, yeah you do need a drink. Summary Category:Quest chains Category:Darkshore quests